


Force of Will

by CrossMyHxxrt



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: F/M, I hope you guys enjoy this, POV Second Person, Very Original Character, and i was obsessed with cole, i still love him lmao, i wrote it three years ago before i finished the show, if only a little bit, please don't take this too seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23547196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossMyHxxrt/pseuds/CrossMyHxxrt
Summary: Life throws many obstacles in our path. Some we get past with relative ease, some may seem insurmountable. Some may even change the course of our destiny. In challenging times, it's important to remain calm, focused, and hopeful. Never underestimate the force of good will.-The Overlord's daughter has become a friend to the Ninja. What will happen when she is forced to make a hard decision?
Relationships: Cole (Ninjago)/Original Character(s), Cole (Ninjago)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Force of Will

Morning on the Bounty, peaceful and tranquil. Almost. You sigh as you hear a loud thud down below and wonder which of the boys had gotten stuck with the bottom bunk last night. Based on the cursing, it was most likely Cole. Even having your meditation disturbed, you can’t help but laugh. You relax from your lotus pose as the boys all drift out onto the training deck, Lloyd being the first to catch your eye.

“Oh, morning Diana. Sorry about the noise. We didn't interrupt your focus did we?”

“A little.” You admit softly, but smile at him. “Not that I’m not used to it.”

“We’ll be more quiet, sorry.” They wouldn't, but it wasn't a big deal.

“No problem, Lloyd. Do you know what Sensei Wu has planned for today?” Your eyes drift across the upper deck as the elder ninja begin to gain energy. They’re sparring one on one this morning, Zane and Kai to one side and Jay and Cole to the other. You aren't sure if their gravitation toward the opposite force is intentional or instinctual, but either way they obviously pick the partner who'd give them the greatest challenge. Jay’s lightning does little against Cole’s earth, but Jay is also unpredictable and fast while Cole is much slower. Zane might seem to have the upper hand with his superior strategizing and Kai’s weakness to ice, but Kai is determined and creative and that gives him an edge. They'd all worked hard to be evenly matched, and it shows.

“Actually,” Lloyd says, bringing your attention back to him, “he asked for you.”

You both share a moment of silence and watch the ninja face off, the embodiments of Ninjago’s four core elements. Fire, ice, lightning, earth. You never thought you'd live to see them in action. But if Sensei Wu was ready for you… you wouldn't get the chance much longer.

“You're exceptional, Lloyd.” You breathe, and you can feel his confused gaze slide over you even as you refuse to look at him. “You've done good and will continue to do better, and they will always look out for you.” Your eyes linger on one in particular, but you blink away the thought. “You are all incredibly lucky.”

“You're one of us.” He mutters back, voice heavy with emotion even if he doesn't understand your sudden declarations. “You'll always be one of us, Diana.”

You breathe deeply, softly tuck your hair behind your ear, and hop down to head to the lower deck. As you descend the stairs, you shut your eyes tight against the sting in them.

“Thank you,” you whisper to yourself.

-*-

Your knuckles rap softly on the wood of Sensei Wu’s door, and he beckons you inside silently. The air in the cabin is heavy and tense.

“Hello, sensei.” You greet, bowing to him as he nods his head at you.

“Hello, Diana. Please, have a seat. I have a feeling this conversation will not be pleasant.” You duck your head and sit where he directs you. He’s right. Though you both understand what has to be done, neither wants it.

“Have you told the others?” You ask hesitantly, but he shakes his head.

“I have kept your wishes, Diana. Keeping it from them will only hurt them, but I cannot betray your trust.”

Your head tilts down, eyes gazing into your lap. Tears begin to well up in your eyes and your lower lip wobbles. “I- I’m sorry.” The first few escape, and then suddenly it was a flood. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” You bury your face in your hands and cry. “I’m not supposed to be here. I should not be here. I’ve made such a mess.”

Sensei Wu moves around the table and brings you into his arms, allowing you to cry over his robes. In time you've grown to trust and respect him as you would a father, and in turn his fondness for you has grown. Like the ninja, you were his charge and his pride. “You had as little choice as any of us.” He sighs in a soft, weary voice somewhere over the top of your head. “None of this is because of you. But only you can help us fix it.”

You pull away from him and focus on calming yourself. Bad things happen when you let your calm slip. “I’ll do whatever it takes to make things right. It's the least I can do for all I’ve done.”

Sensei Wu looks at you sadly, eyes sympathetic but not piteous. He would tell you time and again that this was not your cross to bear, and you could not possibly be at fault. But it's on your conscience all the same. If no one else will pay recompense, you'll just have to pick up the slack. “Even if it would take your own life to do?”

You gaze up at him, eyes red-rimmed and sharp with determination, and firmly repeat. “Whatever it takes.”

-*-

_A flute plays soft notes, a tired Sensei Wu reads what sounds like an old tale._

_“Long ago, in the time of the first Master of Spinjitsu, Ninjago was steadily plunged day by day into darkness. Half the island was blackened with evil, and it continued its viral infection into the other half. The Master kept it at bay, but time grew near when he would be overtaken. Seeking to hasten his spread, the Overlord brought forth a new creation. She was his daughter, her hair black as night, her skin white as parchment, and her eyes as red as blood, and he called her Osidiana. She was to bring about an unspeakable evil and turn the island of Ninjago into a land wrought by darkness._

_But his creation held a fatal flaw. He gave her malignant power, an insidious mind, vile potential, but he did not give her an evil will. All her capabilities were trumped by her lack of desire to hurt. He couldn't change her will, but he could crush it. And so, he forced her._

_He possessed her mind and body and used her as a vessel of destruction, reaping the souls of any who crossed her. Inside, she remained aware, horrified by what she was made to do. Her will grew weaker day by day, until he no longer even had to try to control her._

_Then, she came face to face with the Master._

_He battled against her more fiercely than any before, his mind, body, and soul all clawing away at the evil surrounding and invading her. She was awed, and at once she found herself with the desire to be by his side. But she knew that it could never be. Not while her father was alive. She forced every ounce of will to the surface, so sudden and unexpected that her father was cast out and the battle ceased. But it would not stay so for long._

_With all her strength, she begged the Master to destroy her, to make sure she would not hurt anymore. But he saw the goodwill within her, and could not bring himself to deal the blow. Instead, he promised to seal her away where not even the Overlord could get to her. Where she would be at peace until time itself had met its end.”_

_Until recently that tale he held as an indelible truth had taken a much different tone. It told of a monster raised from darkness, a ghoulish demon that heartlessly and cruelly destroyed villages and was only beaten by the great Spinjitsu Master. It spoke of a being masquerading as a human, pure evil that wore a mask of skin, devoid of empathy or compassion and thoughtlessly killing anything and everything._

_Garmadon had unearthed her in his quest to take Ninjago, and they were all shocked to discover the truth. That she was just a girl with a lot of power stuck somewhere she didn't want to be. That just like those she was forced to kill, she was also simply a victim of cruel manipulation. This is the version that is written in the scroll now, the one he knows to be true._

_The ninja were unconvinced, even Lloyd whom Wu would have assumed would relate more than anyone. But perhaps it was too close to home for him. Perhaps it was a “what if” he wasn't prepared to face. When Wu began to think he might have to step in, Cole had spoken up._

_“Where would we be if we blindly turned away everyone we ever thought was evil?” he’d asked them, and Wu felt a swell of pride. “We wouldn't have Lloyd, we might be eaten by the Devourer, heck we might have even turned our backs on Zane when we found out he was a robot.”_

_He could see the other ninja beginning to follow his words, nodding to themselves._

_“Our job is to protect everyone, we don't get to choose who deserves it.” And they all squared their shoulders, fires in their eyes, and Wu knew he'd taught them well._

_Osidiana, now Diana, had been staying with them in the months following that battle, helping them in whatever ways she could. The others had remained distrusting at first, but slowly they began to warm up to her. Cole especially had taken to her, and Wu’s heart ached as he saw the black ninja’s affections grow. He knew that their story would only end in heartbreak, but he had no way to stop it. He would love her and lose her, and maybe it was prophecy or fate’s cruel will. But their paths had converged, and they had no choice but to follow through._

-*-

When the plans have been laid and all was set, you take a steadying moment and tie up your hair. It’s something you rarely do, but for whatever reason helps you to focus. You would need it for your extra meditation tonight. As you exit Sensei Wu’s quarters, you unexpectedly bump into someone. Your breath catches as you realize who it is.

“Cole.”

He looks guilty, and angry. “You didn't come to lunch.” He says by way of explanation, his voice tight. You hadn't even realized the time.

“How long have you been listening?” Outside you remain calm, but inside your heart is hammering. You weren't blind to his affections, and you were well aware this would complicate things. But more than that, you _want_ him to tell you no. Even if it’s something you know you have to do, it was pleasant to entertain the idea that someone might care for you enough to be selfish where you knew you couldn't.

“How long have you known?” He deflects your question. Typical stubborn Cole. When you don't answer, he steps closer to you. You look up, expecting anger, but he just looks frustrated and sad. Somehow, that’s worse. “How long have you known that you were walking into a suicide mission?”

“Pretty much the whole time.” You admit quietly, and his face pinches. “Cole, I’m not supposed to be here. I’m an immortal embodiment of death and destruction. I’m an unspeakable evil, sealed away for five hundred years. I’m— I’m a _mistake_ , Cole.”

“Don't say that.” He snaps, and you turn your head away from him. His hands grip your shoulders, then slide up your neck to cup your jaw. “Diana, look at me.”

Against your better judgement, you do.

His thick eyebrows are drawn together, dark green eyes gazing down into your inhumanly red ones. “I love you,” he says. Honestly, simply, like he means it. Like he couldn't imagine not meaning it.

Your heart, black and embittered, crumbles.

“Don't.” You hear yourself say, but you can't feel it. All of your focus is on calm. Calm and focus are how you stay in control. But this… this is out of your control. “Don't do this to me. Please. I can't give you what you want.”

“Say you don't love me.” His face is so open, so utterly trusting. You never imagined someone would look at you like that. You hold your silence, and he says again, “say you don't love me.”

“I can't.” You can't. “I don't want to hurt anyone else. I can't do this to you.”

“Say you don't love me.” Again, like he's begging you.

“I can't.” You can't. You _can’t_. “I can't lie to you.”

He leans in, and you shouldn't but you _want_ to. Right now you don't want anything else. He kisses you, his lips are dry and cracked but so soft and so warm, and you melt into him. Your whole body sags against him and he holds you up without a second thought. One strong, solid arm is around your back to keep you up, and the other is delicately tipping your head back to kiss you at the best angle. It's so right, and you don't even notice you're crying until the kiss starts to taste like salt. You pull back to apologize, but his eyes are wet too and instead you just shut your mouth and bury your face in his shoulder.

“Don't go through with this, Diana. We'll figure something else out. We're the Masters of Spinjitsu, we always make things work.” You only shake your head.

“No. This has been coming for a long time. It was delayed when the First Master thought he had another way, and there's so much more at stake this time. It's my destiny to do this.” He holds you tighter, and you know he's trying so hard to pull himself together. He's trying to be strong for you.

“I've never loved anyone like I love you. From the moment I saw you I felt a connection, and it's only gotten stronger the more I’ve gotten to know you. Whatever you were before, you're so much _more_ now. You're a person, Diana. You're not just some force of evil, and you're not just a thing to be controlled. You deserve a better purpose than to destroy yourself.” He's shaking, trembling. Your heart breaks more with every tremor. No one has ever been so kind to you. No one has ever wanted so much for you.

“I never thought I'd have the capacity to love someone.” You admit quietly. “But there's no way what I feel for you is anything else. You let me have that, Cole. _You_ saved me from my evil destiny. And now, I have to repay you by fulfilling a better one. For you and all of Ninjago, I have to do this to give us a fighting chance. If it were you, wouldn't you give yourself up to save me?”

He pulls away to look you in the eyes. You hate them still, their crimson glare is sickening, but he's never once commented on their strangeness. Whatever he sees there must be what he was looking for. He visibly relaxes, and leans in to press your foreheads together.

“If the choice were mine, I’d sacrifice myself for you a million times over.” A pause. “I’m so _proud_ of you.” His voice is thick with emotion. “I’m so proud to call you mine. If you'll have me.”

It's a testament to how unsure he is that he stays there, eyes closed, bracing.

“I would like nothing more.”

The tension in his body fades, and he kisses you again.

-*-

“DIANA!” Lloyd calls out, barely dodging a rock you hurl right at him. “DIANA SNAP OUT OF IT!”

Kai screams in frustration. “I CAN’T BELIEVE I FELL FOR YOUR ACT! YOU REALLY WERE JUST A DOUBLE AGENT FOR YOUR FATHER THE WHOLE TIME!”

Jay tries to hit you with his nunchucks, but you fling him away and into Cole. Both of them are sent flying and Zane simply looks on in incomprehension. “We were _friends_.” He mutters dejectedly to himself.

You send him flying too.

“THAT’S IT! DESTROY THE NINJA!” Lord Garmadon cackles maniacally and you raise more rocks into the air and shoot them all at Nya’s samurai mecha. She screams as she swings a giant mechanical arm at you. There are tears in her eyes. As the only two girls, you two had bonded. She had never felt so betrayed.

When they're all tired enough that no one stands a chance of stepping in, you float down beside Lord Garmadon and land behind him. He's gloating, still. Your father, now reduced to a gastrous ball of pure energy, hovers to the side. You survey the ninja, see how they're all holding up. Zane is immobilized, Jay can barely stand, Cole is trapped, Kai and Lloyd are leaning heavily against each other, and Nya and Sensei Wu are locked inside the mecha. They're all exhausted and unable to move, but relatively unharmed. Perfect.

You lunge right for the mass of energy that was once your father.

“What—?” Lord Garmadon hardly begins to speak when you shoot all of your energy directly into the sphere. It gives a garbled scream, and suddenly there's a blinding pain in your head. You scream in return, and push harder. Your father’s presence tries to force its way into your mind, trying to override your will and bend it to his own.

“ _Foolish girl._ ” He taunts. “ _I created you, I will use you however I please._ ”

You're at a stalemate, but your stamina isn't like his. You're growing weaker by the minute, and for a horrifying second you envision yourself being swallowed up with only the empty husk of your body left for your father to control.

“ _You're just as weak now as you were then._ ” He taunts, flashing images of your friends dead or under his control through your mind. Your focus is slipping. “ _Give up. This is what you were made for. This is your destiny._ ”

“DIANA!” A voice cuts through, and all your focus zeroes in on it. “YOU CAN DO IT DIANA! YOU DON’T BELONG TO HIM ANYMORE, YOU’RE YOUR OWN PERSON! SHOW THAT MUSTY BALL OF SPARKS WHO’S BOSS!”

 _Cole_ , your mind whispers, repeating louder and louder until it's a roar of his name. _Cole, Cole, Cole, Cole,_ **_Cole._ **

A scream echoes, and you recognize it as your father’s. It's a scream of defeat, a sound you've never heard from him before. And all at once, everything stops.

-*-

On the outside, the battle looks underwhelming. Most of it takes place internally, mentally, so to the onlooker it just appears like an intense staring contest.

“What’s happening?” Lloyd groans. Cole knows. He wisely kept it to himself, figuring that this time around they might actually be more able to follow the plan if they didn't know there was one.

“Is he taking control of her?” Kai asks, and the black haired ninja can't help but note the concern in his voice. He really _had_ grown to like you in the time you'd been there. The other three turn to Cole, each wearing a look of something like pity or sympathy. They knew how he felt about you.

Up above them, your face begins to tremble. Your brows twitch and sweat drips from your forehead down your face. He watches you steadily grow more tense, and knows you were starting to slip.

“My scanners pick up high levels of neural activity.” Zane announces. “They appear to be locked in a _psychic battle_.”

“Well who's winning?” Jay asks. At a particularly hard twitch, Cole loses it.

“DIANA!” He shouts, startling them all. “YOU CAN DO IT DIANA!”

“What are you _doing_ , dude?” Kai asks, but he goes ignored.

“YOU DON’T BELONG TO HIM ANYMORE, YOU’RE YOUR OWN PERSON! SHOW THAT MUSTY BALL OF SPARKS WHO’S BOSS!”

There’s a pause where no discernible difference is made, then suddenly there’s a mental _push_ that everyone can feel and the hovering orb of energy explodes.

Light bursts across the clearing, and everyone covers their eyes. Garmadon gets flung away by the force of the blast, ending up far into the forest. The explosion rips through your mind and sears into your brain, blistering pain blossoming inside your skull, and then nothing.

You overbalance off the side of the large rock column, and plummet.

-*-

“- _saved_ us.”

“And Cole never said a word! You knew!”

“Like you all would have gone through with it if you'd known!”

Several voices filtering in, all ones you knew, but one was missing.

“Don’t defend him, Lloyd! He just let his freakin’ girlfriend die because she kept a big secret plan from us! I thought she actually _turned_ on us!” A pause. Then, quieter, “I thought she _lied_ to us.”

“Cole?”

Silence, then something dripping over your cheek.

“I’m so sorry.”

Ragged, painful sounding breath. Warm arms under you, around you.

“I know I said I understood, but please. I just want you back.”

More silence.

“ _Come back._ "

Your eyes shoot open.

Everyone gathered around instantly jumps back, while Cole’s eyes just go wide. You blink into the sunlight and turn your face toward him. It's hard, your head feels like it's full of lead, but you manage. You can't manage to pick your arm up right now, or you'd stroke his face. So you settle for smiling at him.

“Hey,” you croak.

He laughs in disbelief and smiles back. “Hey. Guess what?”

“What?” You ask, genuinely curious.

“Your eyes are brown.”

It takes a moment to settle in, and you only just get to process when Cole hoists you up effortlessly and kisses you. It's perfect, even if your movements are sluggish and you're still trying to comprehend what just happened. He's here, and you're here, and it's perfect.

-*-

“So the blast just… turned her human?” Lloyd asks, and Sensei Wu nods.

“It would appear so.”

“So she'll age like normal, no more crazy powers, _and_ she wiped out the Overlord?” Kai clarifies, and Wu nods again. “Huh. I guess maybe fate doesn't totally have it in for us after all.”

“You know, I’m glad she didn't actually turn on us.” Jay says, shoving another sushi roll into his mouth. “Even without the crazy powers, she's still really cool.”

“She has aided Cole greatly in learning to open up, and control his anger.” Zane added.

“Yeah, never thought I’d see the day _Cole_ would start meditating.” Kai laughs.

“They're cute.” Nya smiles. “I’m glad they found each other.”

On the upper deck, at the helm, a pair sits quietly.

“Okay, that one definitely looks like a rabbit.” You laugh and nod. You see the little ears, the fluffy tail, but…

“From this angle, it looks like a gazelle!” Cole oohs and tilts his head a bit.

“You're right, totally looks like a gazelle.” You both laugh, and you lean against him like you're supposed to be there. It certainly feels like it.

“I love you.” You say, because you can.

“I love you too.” He says, because he does.

The clouds shift, and new shapes form. Such is the will of the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> WELP that was a ride haha. sorry for the cop-out ending, again I wrote this three years ago so sorry if it's a little wonky. tell me what you think though! did you like it? should i pick this back up, write more of cole and diana? i'd like to hear what you guys have to say!


End file.
